Juego de Sombras y luz
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Ciel tiene un nuevo rival, Cesare Haigreaves, el lobo de la reina con quien tiene mucho en común pero a la vez son diferentes hasta los 2 quieren a una misma persona; pero tendrán que trabajar juntos en lo mas profundo del lado oscuro de la sociedad. Una historia llena de dolor, traición, amor, incesto, psicópatas, brujas, demonios, shinigamis, ángeles y seres monstruosos.


Capitulo 1: el lobo y la loba

En alguna parte de la campiña londinense, 1885

La gran mansión estaba en silencio y en tinieblas, todas las habitaciones excepto el despacho del dueño de aquella mansión; era una habitación bastante agradable y elegante, muy acogedor para cualquiera pero para ese niño no lo era sino un lugar horrible. Como cada noche el pequeño Cesare Haigreaves de tan solo 10 años, hijo del Duque Louis Haigreaves, el lobo de la reina, debía ir al despacho de su tutor y hacer lo que él le dijera por más humillante y denigrante que fuera. El tutor del niño era un hombre de unos 38 años: era un hombre alto aunque no particularmente atractivo, calvo, de ojos azules, y con la sombra de una barba. En esos momentos solo vestía una bata de seda china de color rojo con los bordes negros y en su mano sostenía un vaso de whisky; cuando tanto adulto como niño estuvieron frente a frente el pequeño clavo sus temerosos ojos color azul verdoso en aquel hombre y comenzó a temblar, solo llevaba 3 meses viviendo en esa casa y ya conocía el infierno, al ver esto el hombre sonrió de satisfacción y con un gesto hizo que el niño se quitara la ropa quedando únicamente con los pantalones.

— Eres una cosita muy linda Cesare, mucho más bonita que mi última amante, jajajaja!

— …. – el niño no respondió solo hizo un puchero de disgusto

— Como te atreves a no responderme?! – exclamo el hombre dándole una fuerte bofetada– contéstame cuando te hablo!

— S-si mi lord – contesto el niño aguantando unas lágrimas de dolor

— Así me gusta, la zorra engreída de tu tía mando un telegrama, al parecer volverá de Tailandia para ir a buscarte a ti y a tus hermanos pero por mí que se puede ir al cuerno; no dejare que el dinero de los Haigreaves se me escape

— Mi lord

— Que quieres mocoso?!

— Sé que yo y mis hermanos no le importamos ¿Por qué no nos deja ir?

— Maldito mocoso – exclamo el hombre tomándolo del cuello – ¡¿sabes cómo se escuchó eso viniendo de ti?!

El hombre estuvo estrangulándolo hasta que la carita del niño quedo roja, solo lo soltó cuando al niño le salieron lagrimas por la falta de aire para después reírse con malicia, aquel hombre odiaba a la familia Haigreaves y sobre todo al Duque Louis Haigreaves pero como estaba muerto, para alegría del tutor de Cesare, descargaba todo su odio y frustración en el niño de 10 años hasta muchas veces le propuso que si no le gustaba hacerle compañía podía reemplazarlo por su hermana, un año menor que él, pero el niño se reusó, a pesar de toda la desgracia que sufría jamás permitiría que su hermana pequeña sufriera lo mismo que él. Por otra parte ya estaba harto y no pensaba seguir tolerando más mientras su tutor comenzó a acariciarlo y abrazarlo de manera impropia.

— Llevo 3 meses vistiéndote y alimentándote ¿estas agradecido por eso?

— S-si mi lord…..

— Sabes? Tu papi y tu mami siempre me rechazaron a mí y a mi familia, sí, yo lo se esos Haigreaves siempre se creyeron más de lo que eran…..¡Y el Duque Haigreaves! Se sentía mucho para casarse con alguien de mi familia y se casó con esa fulana nórdica….

— E-eso no es cierto! Mi padre no era así!

— Maldito mocoso! No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!

El tutor del niño lo tomo de los brazos de manera violenta y lo empujo contra la pared, pero afortunadamente para el niño este alcanzo a amortiguar el golpe con los brazos y no se hizo daño para luego mirar con rabia a su tutor, a ese hombre detestable, pero esto solo le causo gracia al adulto que soltó una risa seca.

— No me mires así Cesare Haigreaves, tengo una sorpresa para ti

— Q-que es?

— Eso – dijo señalando una botella de vino francés – eres aún muy joven pero una copita no te hará daño aunque eres un niño ¡ve a traerla!

El niño hizo caso a lo que dijo su tutor y fue a buscar la botella de fino vino francés pero en vez de dársela a su tutor, Cesar le dio 3 fuertes botellazos en la cabeza y al tercero la botella se rompió en mil pedazos por toda la alfombra persa, el hombre estaba furioso y el niño sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

— MALDITO MOCOSO! DESEARAS NUNCA HABER NACIDO!

Cuando su tutor se levantó el niño intento correr pero antes que el adulto intentara siquiera alcanzarlo este tropezó por culpa del maleo producido por los botellazos que le había dado el niño de tan solo 10 años. Al caer al piso el adulto se enterró fragmentos de vidrio en la cara, el pecho y el ojo derecho; esto lo hizo gemir de dolor.

— Cesare! Cesare! Ayúdame! Trae a un sirviente! Estoy herido! Ayúdame!

El niño se quedó congelado al ver cómo había quedado su tutor, él mismo lo había hecho después de 3 meses por fin se había defendido de su tutor. Por otra parte que el niño no trajera ayuda enfureció al tutor.

— Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Qué esperas para traer ayuda?! ¡¿crees que no te haré daño por esto?! ¡te juro que si pierdo una sola pestaña te haré conocer el infierno!

Pero el niño no lo haría tomo el primer objeto pesado que encontró, una estatua japonesa de bronce, y con ese objeto golpeo la cabeza de su tutor más de una vez: hasta que comenzó a salpicar sangre, hasta que la estatua estaba roja, hasta que ya había un charco de sangre mojándole los pies, hasta que se cansó de golpearlo a pesar que ya estaba muerto.

Al ver el cadáver del hombre que lo había hecho vivir un infierno de 3 meses son río de satisfacción y río ligeramente de felicidad, ya que se sentía liberado; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sintió que no estaba solo volteo donde sentía esa presencia y vio a un escorpión negro con los ojos naranjos.

— Vi lo que hiciste, buen trabajo

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

— Vine por ti

— ¿Por mí?

— Si, joven maestro, tú me has llamado

— N-no entiendo…..

— Se lo que quieres y yo puedo dártelo

— ¿En serio? ¿y según tu qué es lo que quiero? – pregunto el niño sonriendo de manera desafiante

El demonio escorpión se sorprendió por esto pero eso lo atrajo aún más del alma del niño y después de negociarlo por un rato, las negociaciones entre el niño de 10 años y el demonio ya habían finalizado y el contrato estaba firmado en el pecho del niño.

Camino a Londres, 1889.

En el camino de vuelta a la ciudad de Londres el joven Duque Cesare Haigreaves de tan solo 14 años se había quedado dormido y había soñado con un pasado que prefería olvidar. El joven Duque había ido a Finlandia, la tierra de su madre, para resolver algunos asuntos de negocios y en esa gestión lo acompañaba Rowena, la sirvienta de su hermana que además era una ángel. Rowena era una creatura hermosa: era una joven de unos 22 años, tenía una presencia fina y angelical, su piel era blanca, sus mejillas eran tersas, era muy hermosa, era de estatura promedio, sus ojos eran de color verdemar, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y su cabello eran largos, muy largos, de color chocolate y con algunos rulos abajo; Su uniforme de sirvienta era claro y pulcro.

La razón por la que la sirvienta ángel de su hermana lo estaba acompañando era porque Lucrezia, su hermana menor, había insistido en que su fiel sirvienta Rowena lo acompañara mientras Dante, su mayordomo demonio, cuidaba de ella y de los pequeños de la casa; tuvo que aceptar, no solo porque Lucrezia era testaruda sino porque ella era una de sus pocas debilidades.

— Está bien, joven maestro - pregunto la castaña

— Si lo estoy Rowena, gracias

— Tuvo una pesadilla muy fea al parecer

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— No necesito ser un ángel para darme cuenta de esas cosas

— Claro….¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro, Joven maestro

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Dante?

— Ninguna – dijo seriamente

Cesar pensaba que había ofendido a Rowena ¿Cómo se podía ofender a una ángel? Sabía que a Lucrezia eso no le gustaría pero no podía evitar preguntar ya que siempre los veía juntos y secreteando aunque la ángel siempre fue arisca con el demonio; algunas veces le había preguntado a Dante pero el siempre respondía: "eso es algo difícil de explicar" esto siempre enojaba a Cesare, no lo consideraba como una respuesta, y le decía que no le había preguntado qué clase de relación tenía con ella y el demonio respondía: "eso también es difícil de explicar". Después de un tiempo dejo de preguntar, no porque ya no le interesara sino porque nunca recibía una respuesta clara. Cesare dio un suspiro pesado y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

Londres

Ciel y Sebastian estaban en la sala de espera del psicólogo. Lo que pasaba era que el último caso que tuvo el joven conde fue uno muy intenso y demasiado inapropiado para un niño de la edad de Ciel por lo que la Reina, aconsejada por Charles Grey y Charles Phipps, decidió que Ciel fuera al psicólogo para ver si Ciel, que era solo un niño, tenía algún trauma. Esa idea no le había gustado para nada a Ciel pero no podía ignorar una orden de la reina pero aun así estaba enojado.

— Tranquilícese joven amo, la psicóloga lo va a notar – dijo Sebastian

— No me importa!

— Aun así debería calmarse

— No lo puedo evitar! Esto fue idea de esos 2, yo lo se

— No hay nada que se pueda hacer

— Que pensara la reina de mí? Que soy un niñito debilucho

— Y no es un niño?

— Claro que no!

Ciel se acomodó con enojo en su asiento y comenzó a mirar a los demás en la sala de espera, solo vio gente común y corriente hasta que se fijó en una muchacha más o menos de su edad; no se le podía ver bien la cara por la capucha que traía pero se notaba que tenía una figura esbelta para su edad: traía una capa roja que parecía hecha de pétalos de rosas tan hermosa y brillante, debajo de la capa traía un vestido celeste de seda, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, sus manos parecían las de una muñeca cubiertos con guantes negros de encaje y su largo cabello era de un rubio pálido que era casi blanco; iba acompañada por su, de seguro lo era, mayordomo: era un hombre de unos 25 años, alto, esbelto, de tez pálida, de apariencia atractiva y maliciosa, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos color vino, usaba lentes y tenía una sonrisa sínica en los labios; era un demonio. Y por alguna razón Ciel no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha un par de veces esta noto que este lo miraba y levantaba la vista para mirar a quien tanto la miraba pero este volteaba la vista cada vez que esto pasaba, en un momento dado la chica de la capa roja se lo quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que llamaron A Ciel para su consulta con la psicóloga, había logrado salir de esa situación tan incómoda pero no de la psicóloga una mujer implacable y dura que examino la mente de Ciel y todos sus traumas, Ciel nunca se sintió más expuesto y Sebastian debía ocultar sus risas. Después de su sesión llamaron al siguiente paciente, una tal Lucrezia Haigreaves y la chica de la capa roja entro a la oficina de la psicóloga sin su mayordomo, que se quedó en la sala de espera

"Así que se llama Lucrezia, es un bonito nombre….pero Haigreaves ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes?" pensó Ciel hasta que Sebastian lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— Pasa algo joven amo? – pregunto Sebastian

— N-nada…solo

— Solo qué?

— Puedes tomarte la tarde libre….hoy quiero estar solo

— Es porque la psicóloga le dijo sobre su miedo a las relaciones?

— No es por eso!...solo quiero estar solo puedes ir a donde quieras pero no vuelvas con una pantera negra como la última vez

— Yes my lord

Sebastian se fue sin rumbo fijo dejando a Ciel solo y también a ese otro mayordomo demonio que clavo sus ojos color vino en Ciel para luego esbozar una sonrisa hipócrita como las de Sebastian, cosa que molesto al joven conde pero luego ese otro mayordomo demonio dejo de mirarlo y Ciel se posiciono en una parte discreta donde podía oír la conversación de la psicóloga y la chica de la capa roja.

— Veo que siguió mi consejo y comenzó a usar guantes Lady Haigreaves – dijo la doctora

— Siempre sigo los buenos consejos

— Eso me alaga niña pero no estamos aquí para eso

— Claro que no

— La última vez me conto sobre su hermano Cesare y su deber como el …

Ciel ya no pudo seguir escuchando ya que aquel mayordomo demonio de los ojos color vino lo aparto al joven conde de la pared y de esta manera ya no pudo seguir escuchando lo que hablaba las 2 mujeres. Cuando Ciel volteo para ver quién era la persona que lo había interrumpido se topó con un par de ojos color vino y una sonrisa falsa, y por alguna razón este sujeto le recordaba mucho a Sebastian ¿acaso ese hombre que tenía frente a él era un demonio? ¿Acaso la chica de la capa roja le dijo que lo hiciera? Por otra parte el mayordomo rubio le acomodo unos cabellos despeinados a Ciel y le acomodo el saco.

— Es de mala educación espiar – le dijo el mayordomo rubio

— Quien eres?

— Mi nombre es Dante Micheletto, mayordomo de la mansión Haigreaves. Y usted es el niño voyerista supongo

— NO LO SOY! – exclamo Ciel rojo como tomate – solo que…

— Que de qué?

— Esa chica ….

— Ya entiendo! Quiere conocer a mi joven señorita, debió decirlo antes

— Yo…

Ciel no pudo decir nada más ya que Dante lo hizo esperar a la chica de la capa roja, su joven dama, junto a él y en ningún momento dejo que Ciel se fuera hasta el joven conde lamento el haberle dado el día libre a Sebastian, ahora estaba a merced de otro mayordomo demonio y este no seguía sus órdenes. Después de un rato la chica de la capa roja salió de la oficina de la psicóloga, no se sabía que cara tenía después de hablar con esa mujer ya que la capucha de su capa le tapaba el rostro.

— Como estuvo su cita con la psicóloga mi lady? – le pregunto Dante

— Como siempre pero ¿Quién es él? – pregunto señalando a Ciel

— Él? Es un admirador suyo que la quiere conocer

— He?! – Ciel no sabía dónde meterse

— En serio? – dijo ella

Dichas estas palabras la joven se quitó la capucha y Ciel pudo ver su rostro claramente, un rostro muy hermoso en verdad: tenía un rostro como el de una muñeca, sus rasgos parecían dibujados, sus mejillas eran de un color rosa pálido, su piel era impecable, tenía unos grandes ojos grises como el acero coronados por largas pestañas negras, su largo cabello rubio casi blanco era ondulado, tenía unos labios rosados que pedían a gritos ser besados y una perfecta nariz. Ciel quedo sorprendido por su belleza que quedo boquiabierto y Dante se la cerró para que, según él, no le entraran moscas.

— E-es un gusto señorita….s-soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive – dijo Ciel torpemente

— Es un placer Conde Phantomhive, soy Lucrezia Haigreaves

— Haigreaves! – de golpe Ciel se acordó – los Haigreaves son los lobos de la reina

— Si, al igual que los Phantomhive son los perros guardianas de la reina – dijo con una sonrisa

— Al parecer ya conocemos a nuestras familias

— Según Dante usted es mi admirador

— Eso no es verdad!...digo!….no es por ofenderla!….es que yo…..!

— Jaja! no se preocupe conde Phantomhive se cómo es el mayordomo de mi hermano

— Por favor, mi lady – dijo Dante de manera jocosa

— El mayordomo de su hermano?

— Es una larga historia – dijo con una sonrisa

Lady Lucrezia invito a Ciel a tomar el té y a comer unos pastelillos para así contarle porque el mayordomo de su hermano estaba con ella, a lo que Ciel acepto gustoso y torpemente.

Por otra parte Sebastian caminaba por las calles de Londres en busca de algunos lindos gatos que pudiera encontrar en la calle ya que no lo dejaban entrar al zoológico de Londres después de lo que paso con la pantera negra, de repente sintió un olor asqueroso y nauseabundo para él, era el olor de un shinigami y no solo era uno sino que eran 2 y estaban en la azotea de una fábrica que se había quemado; esto le pareció interesante al demonio y fue a ver más de cerca.

Los shinigamis que tenían el trabajo eran Wade Lynch y Jordan Dormer. Wade Lynch era de complexión delgada pero atlética, de piel blanca, parecía que estaba en sus 20, posee el cabello era color castaño oro, usaba lentes como todo shinigami y sus ojos eran los típicos de un shinigami; su vestimenta era desordenada y modificada. Mientras Jordan Dormer era físicamente muy hermoso, tanto como una mujer, tenía el pelo corto hasta un poco más de la nuca el cual era de color rubio oscuro, piel pálida, de complexión delgada pero atlética, usaba anteojos y tenía los típicos ojos de un shinigami; su vestimenta era ordenada y limpia. Ambos estaban recolectando las últimas almas cuando de repente apareció un demonio, era Sebastian.

— Lo que faltaba – comento Jordan irritado

— ¡¿Que se te perdió?! – exclamo Wade de manera grosera

— No vengo a pelear Shinigamis, hoy es mi día libre y quiero disfrutarlo – dijo Sebastian

— Pues largo y no vuelvas pronto – dijo Wade

— Lo que te quiso decir mi amigo, es que no queda ninguna alma para robarte – dijo Jordan seriamente

— Y nos encantaría invitarte a comer pero no creo que hayan descuentos para los cerdos – dijo Wade recibiendo un golpe de Jordan – Auch!

Estos shinigamis eran muy interesantes pero Sebastian sentía ganas de arrancarle la lengua a ese que se llamaba Wade, era un bocazas, pero aun así el ir a la azotea de esa fábrica no parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo, esos shinigamis de verdad eran interesantes aunque un poco hostiles sobre todo ese que se llamaba Jordan. Sebastian se pació por la azotea de la fábrica lo que hizo que ambos shinigamis sacaran sus guadañas de manera desafiante.

— Que rayos quieres?! Habla y no nos hagas perder el tiempo – dijo Wade

— Que es lo que pretendes demonio? – pregunto Jordan

— Nada malo, no se preocupen

— Entonces ya no fastidies! – gruño Wade

— Lo que mi amigo quiso decir es que queremos que te vayas – dijo Jordan

— Son los shinigamis más hostiles que he conocido y eso que he conocido a muchos – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa malévola

Los 2 shinigamis no respondieron y tampoco bajaron la guardia pero también lo miraron con hostilidad, y Wade le enseño el dedo, Sebastian ya se había cansado de su hostilidad y se fue de ahí pero aun así esos shinigamis le parecía interesantes. Por otra parte el par de amigos shinigamis no entendían lo que acababa de pasar, era la primera vez que un demonio se comportaba así con ellos.

— Que rayos fue eso? – pregunto Jordan muy sorprendido

— Esta loco es un demonio loco, creo que le aprietan los pantalones

— Hablo en serio Wade!

— Qué? Que dije? Quien te entiende Jordan!

— Nunca tomas nada enserio. Ese demonio no trato de robarnos las almas que recolectamos ¿no te parece raro?

— Me parece más un golpe de suerte

— Creo que deberíamos decírselo a William Spears

— Mejor no lo molestemos, debe estar muy ocupado quitándose a Grell del cuello

— Hablo en serio Wade

— Yo también Jordan, Grell parece garrapata pegado al pobre de William y si no lo detuviera también estaría pegado a ti

— No cambies el tema! – le regaño ruborizado – se lo diré a los superiores y punto!

— Haz lo que quieras

Jordan no dijo nada ya que sabía como era su amigo, aparte de que era un bocazas, pero decidió ignorar las tonterías de su amigo; y ambos volvieron al Departamento de Asuntos Generales.

Por otra parte Ciel y Lucrezia estaban en una cafetería tomando el té y comiendo pastelitos con mantequilla, la joven Haigreaves le explicó a Ciel por qué el mayordomo de su hermano estaba con ella y como su sirvienta de confianza, Rowena, había ido con su hermano a petición suya, quien mejor sino su querida Rowena para cuidar a su amado hermano. Ciel y Lucrezia estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, ella era muy inteligente aparte de hermosa y podía hablar de temas que con Elizabeth no podía hablar mientras los penetrantes ojos color vino del demonio se clavaban en ellos 2. Al verlo Ciel se preguntó ¿Qué clase de persona era el Duque Haigreaves? De él solo sabía que era 1 año mayor que él, que era el lobo de la reina y que tenía varias empresas; solo lo había visto una vez fugazmente cuando eran pequeños y parecía ser un niño muy tímido ya que no se apartó de su padre como un gatito asustado pero de eso había pasado muchos años y de seguro había cambiado, él mismo había cambiado, pero seguro tenía muchas cosas en común con él ya que ambos tenían mayordomos demonios, estaba claro que lo era y eso lo sabía muy bien al tener a Sebastian como Mayordomo, Ciel estuvo a punto de preguntarle más sobre su hermano ya que quería saber más sobre él, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero antes de hacerlo apareció un extraño joven entre los 13 o 14 años: era 5 centímetros más alto que Ciel, vestía como todo un conde, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro, ojos color azul verdoso y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda; iba acompañado con una sirvienta de largo cabello castaño. El misterioso niño se acercó por detrás a Lucrezia y le beso el cuello, ante esto Ciel iba a reclamarle lo que acababa de hacer pero Lucrezia se voltio y abrazo al extraño chico.

— Hermano! Ya estás de vuelta!

— Lamento haberme tardado pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas en Finlandia

— No importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo

En ese momento el joven Duque Haigreaves noto a Ciel como si en un momento la atmosfera entre él y su hermana se hubiera visto interrumpida, el joven Duque examino por algunos minutos a Ciel con la mirada para luego sonreírle, tenía una sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo.

— Quien es él? – pregunto el extraño chico

— Él es el conde Ciel Phantomhive. Conde Phantomhive, él es mi hermano el Duque Cesare Haigreaves – los presento Lucrezia

— Es un placer Duque Haigreaves – dijo Ciel

— Lo mismo digo Conde Phantomhive – contesto Cesare para luego sentarse – Quisiera agradecerle por cuidar a mi hermana, ella es mi tesoro

— Jaja! Que cosas dices – dijo Lucrezia

— Pero…apenas la conozco! – contesto Ciel algo ruborizado

— Ya habrá tiempo para seguir conociéndonos además…. – dijo Cesare mientras Dante le servía el té

— Además qué?

— Me da la impresión de que somos compatibles – contesto con aquella sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo

A pesar de que apenas lo acababa de conocer Ciel pudo notar un halo de frialdad y arrogancia en el pero sentía a la vez que no eran tan diferentes, al parecer Cesar tenía razón al decir que eran compatibles; a la charla se les unió el joven Duque Haigreaves y de verdad era muy cariñoso con su hermana, al punto que Ciel se sentía incómodo y también sentía otra sensación que nunca ante había experimentado. Mientras Dante y Rowena tenían su propio reencuentro.

— No sabes cómo te he extrañado – le dijo Dante acercándose a la ángel

— Me imagino – comento Rowena alejándose

— No entiendo porque eres tan fría conmigo

— No deberías preguntar cosas que ya sabes

— Dejando de lado tu amor apache, no olvides nuestra apuesta – dijo Dante jugando con el castaño cabello de Rowena

— No lo olvido y te repito que no vas a ganar – dijo Rowena haciendo que la soltara

Después de un rato Cesar y Lucrecia se fueron y cuando ellos se iban apareció Sebastian y su mirada carmesí se cruzó con la mirada color vino de Dante, en ese momento ambos notaron que eran demonios pero no hubo nada de compañerismo entre ellos es más se miraron con mucha desconfianza y también se podría decir que con odio, ambos se tenían desagrado y no lo ocultaban, era todo por territorio; sin embargo cuando Sebastian vio a Dante muchas preguntas asaltaron su mente ¿Quién rayos era él? ¿Con quién tenía un contrato? ¿Podría ser peligroso? Pero al mismo tiempo sintió un olor muy familiar que venía del carruaje, no era del otro demonio, sino de alguien que conoció hace muchos años al ver esto Dante sonrió de manera socarrona y entro al carruaje para irse. Sebastian le pregunto a Ciel quiénes eran esas personas pero este solo le dijo que investigara todo sobre la familia Haigreaves y sobre el actual Duque Haigreaves, Sebastian solo siguió la orden.

Londres 11:00 p.m.

Una joven pareja de casados con su pequeña hija una bebé de 5 meses, caminaba por las calles de Londres devuelta a su hogar después de estar en casa de los suegros del esposo. Ellos eran una pareja joven y bonita, él de 22 años y ella de 21 años, él era alto y moreno mientras ella era más baja que su esposo y de pelo castaño; durante el camino su pequeña hija de 5 meses parecía inquieta y sus padres no podían tranquilizarla como si sintiera la presencia de ella, la criatura que los estaba asechando. Ella tenía la apariencia de una joven y hermosa mujer con los ojos brillantes y el cabello color cobre, que los siguió sigilosamente sin que la joven pareja se diera cuenta. Como se estaba haciendo muy tarde decidieron tomar el Metropolitan Railway para llegar más rápido a su hogar, la estación estaba vacía cosa que hacia cosa que era perfecto para aquella criatura.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la bebé querido? Está muy nerviosa – dijo la joven esposa

— Debe tener gases o sueño – le contesto el esposo

— Pero….

— Tu quédate tranquila nada malo le pasa a nuestra hija – dichas estas palabras el joven esposo la abrazo con un brazo.

La pareja de esposos estaba indefensa y nadie estaba mirando, ocasión perfecta para que esa criatura atacara. Con una rapidez increíble le corto el cuello al esposo hasta el hueso ante los gritos histéricos de la esposa y el llanto de la bebé, de repente la joven mujer estaba cara a cara con quien mato a su esposo ella era hermosa pero también peligrosa, ella era un monstruo, fue tanto su terror que intento salir corriendo pero ella la atrapo y la rito al piso la mujer lo único que podía hacer es proteger a su pequeña hija mientras ella la miraba con sus ojos brillantes casi fosforescentes.

— Por favor! No lastimes a mi bebé! – rogo la mujer de cabello castaño

— No te preocupes, esos no son mis planes – contesto ella con su hermosa voz

— Entonces qué quieres?! Ya mataste a mi esposo! Ahora que quieres?!

— Tsk! Que mujercita tan desagradable eres! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme algo?!

— Lo siento!...lo siento! – rogaba la mujer aterrada

— Escúchame y deja de llorar si me respondes esta pregunta te dejare vivir ¿Quién de todas las mujeres es la más hermosa?

— Eres tu…si, eres hermosa, con ese cabello color cobre, esa piel, esos ojos, esos labios…. De verdad te envidio – dijo la mujer muerta de miedo

— Te equivocaste, mujer asquerosa – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

Ella solo necesito un movimiento de sus afiladas garras para desgarrarle el cuello a la esposa, todo se tiño de sangre y de pequeños pedazos de hueso y carne humana; la criatura aprovecho para comer algo de carne y beber algo de sangre del cuello de sus víctimas antes de tomar a la bebé y llevársela a su ama o como ella y sus hermanas la llamaban madre. De repente sintió que había otro ser como ella, un no humano o que lo había sido, voltio y vio a un hombre joven: era alto, de tez clara, con cuerpo atlético, poseía un desordenado cabello color marrón claro y ojos color azul profundo. La creatura pelirroja no se sorprendió ya que ya lo conocía.

— Yo pensaba que tú y tus hermanas eran horribles pero ahora sé que son espantosas – dijo el misterioso hombre

— Cuidado con lo que me dices bestia, soy muy hermosa

— Como digas – luego miro los cuerpos sin vida de la joven pareja – ¿Qué hicieron para merecerse esto? ¿esa mujer se atrevió a ser más hermosa que tu ama?

— Nadie es más hermosa que mi madre! Además ella me pidió que le trajera un bebé de sexo femenino

— ¿Para qué?

— No lo sé ¿acaso le preguntas a tu amo que hace con sus víctimas? Y hablando de él ¿fue él que te mando aquí?

— Sabes que olvídalo, nos vemos Favole

— Espera Sísifo! – dijo Favole tomándolo del brazo – se un caballero y acompáñame, una dama como yo puede estar sola con un bebé además vamos al mismo lugar

Sísifo no dijo nada y ambos se fueron de la estación de trenes dejando los cuerpos de la desafortunada pareja. Mientras ambos seres, abominables por dentro pero hermosos por fuera, caminaban por las calles de Londres la gente no podía evitar sorprenderse por tan bella pareja además como Favole llevaba un bebé en los brazos muchos pensaban que eran un matrimonio joven, cosa que les atraía más de ellos. Sin saber ni imaginarse que el terror y la abominación se apoderarían de la ciudad.

….

CONTINUARA

…..


End file.
